memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 7
The Intrepid is in orbit of the colony planet. Admiral's log supplemental. I hope the talks with the colonists go well and that these attacks stop I don't want to arrest anyone but I will if I have to, but I hope that doesn't happen and the talks will go well and the attacks will stop its been tough couple of days for me and the crew as this mission is tough. In his quarters he's laying in bed as Kira is cuddled up next to him. Can't sleep? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, I can't, thinking about the talks with the colonists Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You'll do great honey Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not a diplomat, I'm a soldier, a explorer but I will do the best I can Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Being a Starfleet officer means you've got to be all three of them Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will try my best Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know you will Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I don't know how this mission will turn out Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Whatever happens just know that you did the right thing Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her then a bright flash from the surface as he gets up from the bed and gets dressed and heads to the bridge. On the bridge he walks onto it and looks at Colonel Mackenzie. Report, what the hell was that bright flash Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. We're not sure Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. He turns to Commander Sato who's filling in for Lieutenant O'Neill who is on shore leave. Commander Sato, any idea what that was Typhuss says as he looks at Hoshi. She looks at the ops console. Picking up a Polaris-class vessel bearing 2-1-5 mark 4-5-4 sir its the USS Polaris she's being flanked by two Warlock-class destroyers Hoshi says as she turns to him. He thinks. Curtis, hail the Polaris Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Channel open sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira gets up from the chair. This is Admiral Kira of the Federation starship Intrepid, why are you here Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. Captain Sharn appears on the viewer. Ah Admiral Kira its finally nice to meet you Captain Sharn says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. What are your ships doing here Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Sharn on the viewscreen. Apparently you didn't follow General Order 24, so Fleet Admiral Akaar has ordered us here to follow the directive you can join or you can stay out of my way Captain Sharn says on the viewer. Admiral Kira turns to Colonel Mackenzie then back at the viewer to explain that he's working on a diplomatic solution. I'm working on a diplomatic solution, talking to the colonists and I am making progress, you will not attack these colonists or I will open fire on your ships Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Sharn. Admiral I have my orders and if you wanna take on three powerful Starfleet vessels be my guest Captain Sharn says on the viewer. She ends the transmission. Not very friendly Commander Sato says as she turns to Admiral Kira. Typhuss still standing with his arms folded. I'm not going to let them attack the colonists before my diplomatic solution is done Typhuss says as he looks at Hoshi. Commander Curtis gives him the tactical analysis of the two Warlock-class vessels. 11 fusion beam cannons, 52 phaser arrays, 27 photon torpedo launchers, 65 quantum torpedo launchers Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. The bigger they are the harder they fall, we can't let them attack the colonists Sarah says as she looks at Curtis. Typhuss calls for battle stations. Red alert, shields up Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. Sir you know this is crazy right we got our butts kicked by a Borg supercube that absorbed our forces during the Borg supercube crisis Commander Jenkins says as she looks at him. He gives her a attack pattern. Attack pattern alpha Typhuss says as he looks at Jenkins. She inputs commands into the helm station. The Intrepid descends down and fires at the two Warlock-class vessels hitting their shield armors as they both fire at the Intrepid hitting her shield armor. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. SHIELDS DOWN TO FIFTY-FIVE PERCENT! Commander Curtis shouts as coolant vents. Admiral Kira gives Jenkins an evasive pattern. Pattern beta four Typhuss says as he looks at Jenkins. She inputs commands into the helm station as ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Aye, sir pattern beta four Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm. Admiral Kira turns to Curtis. Quantum phasers, full spread, fire Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical station. The Intrepid fires a spread of quantum phasers hitting their shield armors as the ship flies between them firing at them, as they both fire at the ship punching through the port shield armor. On deck 14 a huge shower of sparks erupt as coolant vents and wires fall down along with support beams as crewmen are running from the section and seal it off. On the bridge Commander Curtis looks at her console. Hull breach deck 14 force fields are in place and holding! Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Captain Sharn comes over the com. Admiral Kira, what do you think you are going to do here Captain Sharn says on the com. He responds. I'm going to stop you, that's what I am going do and this ship has been on many combat missions, we can beat you Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Then a torpedo launches and goes off in between the Intrepid and the two Federation vessels. On the bridge Curtis looks at her console. Sir our weapons are down Commander Curtis says as she looks at her station. Then Commander Sato chimes in. It's another Sovereign-class vessel NCC-1701-E USS Enterprise Commander Sato says as she looks at her console. Curtis chimes in. We're being hailed Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. He nods. The holo-image of Captain Y'Nar appears. Attention to the four Federation vessels doing battle with each other you're ordered to halt your attacks on each other and the planet, Admiral John Martin has looked at Admiral Kira's report and has given him authorization to negioate with the colonists Captain Y'Nar says as a holo-image. Then Captain Sharn's holo-image appears. We will stand down as ordered and let Admiral Kira try a diplomatic solution Captain Sharn says a holo-image. The crew breathes a sigh of relief. Stand down from red alert, lower the shields Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Lights brighten up. Colonel Mackenzie activates the com. Damage control teams to deck 14 Colonel Mackenzie says as she speaks into the com. Aye, Colonel we're on our way the damage control team says over the com. Typhuss walks into his ready room and sits down on the chair.